Lily Elizabeth Evans
by lil-gurl-hedley
Summary: Lily Evans, has been living the last 12 years of her life in a muggle orphanage when one day a man in a strange purple robe came and told her she was a witch. Follow Lily as she goes through life at Hogwarts and falls for two boys, Draco and Ron. R & R
1. Beginning

**Hope you enjoy it! **

Lilian Elizabeth Evans' Life

Our story starts New Year's Day, at exactly 12:00 am, when a little baby girl was born but not any ordinary girl. Lilian Elizabeth Evans was a witch and the daughter of Their Majesties, Peter and Elizabeth Evans.

The Majesties were the only royal family left in the wizarding world. Technically, they weren't 'royal', but they were the richest family in the wizarding world. The reason they were so rich was because they had extraordinary powers. As all wizards they could perform magic, but most wizards needed a wand to do some magic, but the McCullen family could do magic with there mind as well with wands. They couldn't perform every spell; they each had a certain gift, as they called it.

The royalty comes from Elizabeth, a beautiful young woman, she had very light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, when ever she get excited, her eyes grew so big everyone thought they were going to pop. Her parents Edmund and Islana were the Majesties, but when they died, the title got past down to their only child, Elizabeth and her husband Peter Evans.

Peter Evans was very handsome, his dark red hair cut perfectly to form his thin face, and his vibrant green eyes, filled with curiosity. Peter's life hasn't as happy and peaceful as Elizabeth's, instead of living with his family, he lived with a man called Letigo, because at the age of five, his house caught fire and Peter's family house got destroyed.

Peter had been rescued by Letigo, who on orders from someone he never figured who it was, to kidnap Peter so that he should grow up thinking his parents and sisters had died. The people who ordered for him to be kidnapped had planned on raising him on there own, but Letigo got to attached to Peter. They ran away together, never seen again by the unknown man who wanted Peter as a son. It wasn't until six months before his own death that Peter finally found out that his family had survived the fire.

Peter was on his lunch break when a bunch of men came into the lunch room celebrating something. As they sat down, Peter over heard some of there conversation.

"A boy you say, congratulations James." A man with blonde hair was saying to the man named James. The mysterious man patted James on the back as they sat down at the table across from Peter, where he sat listening to them as he ate his turkey sandwich. "What did you name him?"

"Thanks Parry, Lily and I decided on Harry, Harry James Potter." The man named James smiled as another man opened a box to reveal a cake with a picture of a broom and a snitch on it.

"Where did you get Harry? I understand why you chose James, but why Harry?" A women walked over to join the crowd of people, as the cake man was cutting up pieces for everyone.

"It's the name of Lily's grand dad, they got really close after her brother died when they were five. He passed away five years ago. Lily was awfully upset when it happened, so to cheer her up, I said that we could name our first boy after him, to remember him." James said, then grabbed a piece of the cake that the cake man had cut.

"What happened to her brother?" The women said, as she grabbed her piece of cake and pulled another chair to the table, so it now held 7 people at it.

Peter was still listening to their conversation, intrested to hear what happened to the man named James's wife, Lily. He felt a little odd listening, but he also had a reason, maybe this was some how connected to his family. Since his sister was named Lily, and the fire happened when the two of them were five.

"Oh," James said, then swallowed his bite of cake then continued, "There was a fire at her house when she was five, and her brother, Peter, died."

James had just taken a bite of his sandwich when he chocked as he heard what James was saying.

Everyone looked round at Peter, he was now coughing, and Richard, whom he had been sitting with started patting him on the back. When Pater had finally stopped coughing, Richard asked him, "You okay mate?"

"Yes, yes," Peter said, everyone who had been looking at him hesitantly turned back to there own table.

Peter got up then walked up to James, tapped him lightly on the back, then said, "Umm excuse me, James?"

"Yes?" James turned in his chair looking up at Peter, "Peter is it, Peter the Majesty?"

"Yes, it's Peter. Would you mind if I have a word with you? Alone?" Peter looked down at James, he had black messy hair, and glasses. Besides that he looked like everyone else in the ministry, work exhausted and wanting to go home.

James hesitated but gave in, "Of course," Then he turned back to everyone at his table, "Excuse me." Then followed Peter, as he led him to a far corner of the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your party, but I couldn't help but over hear you mention that your wife lost her brother in a fire at the age of five." Peter said to James, keeping his voice low so no one could hear him besides James.

"Yes, yes that's correct, my wife, Lily lost her brothers at the age of five. But what could any of this have to do with you. Peter?" James spoke to Peter as if he were discusited with him, James never did like the Majesties, he felt they got all their glory for being good at something, then everyone should be majesties because everyone is good at something. Also he was very jealous of their life style and money, but he would never admit to that.

"It's nothing, probably just a coincidence. But I happened to loose my family in a fire when I was five as well. My parents and two sisters, Petunia and my twin, Lily." He said the last word carefully, not wanting to anger james any more. He wasn't sure why but he could tell that James wasn't very happy with Peter, maybe because I listened the to their conversation, perhaps, Peter thought to himself.

"Well, as you said it's probably nothing, their were probably a million fires back then, and it's coincidence that you happened to loose a sister named Lily and Petunia, just as my wife lost her brother named Peter. If you looked it up you'd probably find million similar cases."

"Maybe, but what if it isn't? I have looked through old papers, trying to find something, but since I was schooled at Durmstrang, there weren't many Britain papers there." Peter said, still unable to figure out why James wouldn't even consider the thought.

"Maybe, well." James thought for a second. What if this man is right? He thought to himself, what if he is the brother of my sister? He does have the hair colour, and the same eyes? It's possible, and he is married to a Majesty, if he is Lily's brother he could help us so much with all the things we needed for Harry.

James didn't say anything for a while, he just stood there looking over Peter. Not knowing what to say, or do to get James to stop staring, Peter just stood there allowing James to go through his little examinations of Peter.

"Well, you do look enough like her, the same hair and eyes. Maybe you are right!" James said, getting excited that he had found Lily's brother. "How would you like to come meet Lily? I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we just popped over now for a little visit. What do you say, Peter?" James smiled at Peter.

"I'd love to, but are you sure? Didn't you just say that your wife had just had a son, Harry was it?" Peter said, James nodded to the question, "Wouldn't she rather rest?" Peter was getting excited, if james thought that he could be the brother to his wife, then maybe he was.

"We won't be long, she shouldn't mind." James said, then started to walk out of the room, Peter right at his heels.

As it turned out, Peter was Lily's brother, they met and shared each others story's about their life's, and met each others family. Peter got to meet his sister, brother-in-law and nephew, and Lily got to meet her brother, sister-in-law, and niece. As they got to know each other better, they became closer, trying to fill that gap that had been missing in their life for so long.

********************

Now thirteen years later, Lily Elizabeth Evans, the daughter of Peter and Elizabeth, lived in an orphanage. Her whole family had died, her mom, her dad even her aunt Lily and uncle James had died. Her cousin Harry Potter had gone to live with their aunt Petunia and her husband and son thirteen years ago. Petunia couldn't take in Lily as well as Harry, because her and her husband just couldn't afford both Lily and Harry and her son Dudley. So Lily had to move into a orphanage, all alone, not knowing that she was different, that she was a witch.

Lily's parents had died at Lily's first birthday party by a wizard who was trying to kill Lily. The room was full of people, so nobody saw the stranger come in. This stranger was a powerful wizard, he worked for the most powerful dark wizards of all time, Voldermort. The stranger was ordered to kill Lily, but he made a mistake, he was seen. Nobody was supposed to notice him, but as he closed in on little Lily playing with some of her new toys, Elizabeth caught sight of him, she didn't recognize him so she started towards him to see who he was. As Elizabeth got closer, the stranger didn't notice Elizabeth coming towards him, so he pulled out his wand and started to say the killing curse. Elizabeth saw this and yelled for Peter, the two ran towards the wizard, he got confused and mispronounced the spell. Elizabeth and Peter closed on the man just as he said the spell, and they, and everyone within five meters of them, got thrown back. They had all died, all except Lily, the one who was intended to die, escaped. As all the people died, all their powers and knowledge flowed out of them and into the one year old Lily Evans, and too that day she has been the most powerful witch known to all wizards, yet nobody knew that.

After the horrible death of her parents, Lily went to live with her aunt and uncle, Lily and James and their son Harry, who was only 5 months old at the time. But not to longer after Lily moved in with them, Harry got marked for death. Which meant that Voldermort wanted Harry dead, nobody really knew why, they just knew that if Voldermort wanted someone dead, they died. So Lily, James, Harry and Lily went into hiding, but Voldermort found them in the end. He killed Lily and James, but when he tried to kill Harry it didn't work. It back fired on himself, and little Harry Potter survived, with nothing but a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Some say the Voldermort died, others say he is still alive just to weak to return to power. No matter what they thought everyone knew that it was one year old Harry Potter who got rid of him, and because of that, Harry became famous.

Now, in the orphanage, sat the thirteen year old Lily Evans. Not knowing who she really was, who her parents were or what had actually happened to them.

So, since Lily didn't know about the wizarding world, she also knew nothing about her title as a Majesty. Or that if she didn't appear back to take the title by her fourteenth birthday, another family would get it. The family next in line to claim the title as the wealthiest and powerful family were the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's are a very rich family, who are very well known for their liking of the Dark Arts, and it's even said that Mr. Malfoy himself was a Death Eater, which is one of Voldermort's top supporters. But now since Voldermort is dead they claimed that they knew nothing of Voldermort's plans.

There came a knock at Lily's door, disrupting her day dreams of meeting the Jonas Brothers and Nick declaring his love for her.

Lily sighed then said, "Come in."

In walked a man in a purple robe, that almost looked like Lily's bath robe, just more elegant. He had long white hair and beard that were long enough to tuck into his belt, if he had been wearing one.

He walked up to Lily, "Good evening Miss Evans, my name is Albus Dumbledore." He bowed his head a little, but his eyes stayed on her the entire time.

"Good evening to you too, uh sir." Lily said, wondering why this man was here, and what did he want with her.

"I'm hear to tell you something that will hopefully explain something's to you, Your Majesty Evans." He smiled then bowed his head a little.

"Excuse me; I'm not a princess or anything." Not wanting to be rude to this man, Albus, but she wasn't a princess and she will never be a princess. All she is is Lilian Elizabeth Evans, an orphan, whose parents had died in a car crash. Sure there are some things that she can do that she can't explain, but thats normal, isn't it?

Lily had always been different, and she knew that, but never would admit it. She could do things that according to all the books she read, were impossible. Like being able to disappear then reappear of any place as long as she concentrated on it very hard. She could also write with out actually pick up a pen, and she could completely change her appearance, even her outfit, without lifting a finger. She knew she was different, but that didn't mean she was a Majesty, did it? Lily thought to herself.

"No your not a princess, you are part of the royal family, known in our world as Majesties. Your mother's parents were Majesties, your parents were Majesty's, and now that they have passed away, you have become the Majesty."

"Sorry, but my parents have been dead for a while why are you just telling me this now?" This made no sense, I've been in orphanages for as long as I can remember, Lily thought to herself, sure I've switched them more often then anyone I know, but still, it's been thirteen years. She didn't want to believe this man, for as long as she could remember Lily had to work very hard to fit in. All the girls never liked her because they thought she was too pretty and all the guys were to full of them selves to talk to her. She had always been the odd girl who moved way to much.

Lily's caretaker, as you may call him, the person who decides which orphanage Lily should be at and if she should change orphanages, likes to travel, a lot. Whenever he moves, so does Lily, let's just say she hasn't been in the same orphanage for over 3 months.

"You see Miss Evans, you are no ordinary girl you are a witch, just like your parents, and just like myself."

"I'm...I can't...No, your mistaken. I can't be a, a witch? It's just not possible, I've read about witch's in books, there supposed to all evil and ugly. Is this a prank or something?" Lily just woudn't believe it. It's just not possible, she thought, then put her arms on the side of the bed for support.

"No, no this isn't a prank," He seemed a little amused with her assumption, "Actually I am being quite serious. I can show you, but I have a feeling that you know something you aren't telling me." He walked over to Lily's desk then sat in the chair, and faced Lily waiting for her too show him what he wanted to see.

"Prove it." He voice was barely audible, Albus didn't seem to hear her.

"Excuse me?" He leaned a little closer to her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Prove that your a wizard?" She said, a little louder this time.

Albus looked at her, then at her desk. He inclined his head just a bit, and all of a sudden Lily's notebook was floating in the air, rising slowly.

Lily didn't believe it, she got up and slowly walked towards her desk, then stuck out her hand over the notebook. No strings, she thought. Then checked under the notebook, still no strings. "How are you doing that? There's no strings."

"It's magic Miss. Evans, I am a wizard, and headmaster to one of the finest wizarding schools in all of Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school, that if you show be what you have been hiding from me, you can attend yourself." His eyes were staring back at her, digging into her soul.

"Well, it's nothing really. I just can," Not sure if she could trust him, she hesitated then continued, "I can disappear, then reappear somewhere else." She looked down at her feet, not able to look into those piercing eyes of Albus.

"Really?" He seemed surprised, "Dissaperation? That normally takes much practise, thats very impressive Miss. Evans." He smiled a little at her, but it was enough to encourage Lily that this stuff happened to other people.

"I can also write with out picking up pencil, and I can make things levitate, like you just did, I can also change my entire appearance. Even my clothes." She said it all very fast, then took a deep breath as Albus considered what she said.

"That's even more impressive, but expected." He noted Lily's confused expression and continued, "Your family, well you mothers family, is well known for their extra abilities. But there is also the event of the deaths, that could be a factor?" He seemed to be talking to himself, because nothing made any sense to Lily.

"Umm, whose deaths? And what factors of what?" Lily asked him, trying to sound calm when really she wished she could scream with joy of knowing there were others like her.

"Your parents deaths," He paused, then continued slowly, as if he was picking his words carefully, "You see, when your parents died, it wasn't as you were told, it was a spell that went very wrong. It was on your first birthday, at the party, a man came to the party with an intention of killing you. Well, he never managed to kill you, instead he must have said some other spell because it ended up killing him, your parents and everyone with a five meter radius of him. Which stumped everyone about this murder, was that everyone who had died, when they were examined it was found that none of them had any magic in them. Nobody ever figured out where it had gone, but I think I finally figured it out." He finished, then slowly leaned back in the chair, his eyes looking carefully over Lily.

"Where did it go?" Lily asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Well, it appears that it all went into you." He said calmly as if this news was nothing, but Lily tensed up.

"How. How could it all go into me?" She said quietly, her mind buzzing around.

"Spells can be very powerful, and if they go wrong, the results are never good."

It was quiet for a while as both Lily and Albus thought about what they had both just learnt."

After nearly ten minutes, Albus broke the silence, "Well we should probably get going." He reach into his robe and pulled out a letter and handed it to Lily.

Lily took the letter for him, "Thank you," She read the letter in silence. "Excuse me but why does it say hope to see you back and don't forget to get your letter signed?"

"Oh, you see most students start at the age 11 at Hogwarts, but we couldn't find you, it seems your caretaker Bill is a wizard and good friend of the Malfoys." He noticed the Lily's puzzeled face, " You see if you didn't turn up before your fourteenth birthday the Malfoys would have became the royal family. It seems that Bill didn't want you found so he moved you all around the world, so that you wouldn't be found, because if you weren't soon the Malfoy's would have been the Majesties. And well, lets just say that wouldn't be a very good thing for muggle borns."

"Muggle borns?"

"Wizards born from muggles, non magic people. A pure blood is someone born from an all wizard family. And a half blood is someone born from a half part wizard family."

Lily nodded her head as Dunbledore spoke, "So,where are we going, Hogwarts? My letter says it starts on September 1st, so we still have a couple days, but I haven't got any of these books it talks about. Or a wand, cauldron and everything. How am I to get it? I haven't got any money. Wait, my parents most have a bank account, you said that they are royality, so it means there rich right?" Lily said, starting to get worried about everything, a new school, and practically a new life was waiting for her.

"Yes, your parents left you all their money, you can use that for school. Theres a bank called Gringotts, but we'll talk more about that later. Right now I really must get you too the Burrow. The Weasley family has offered to take you in until term starts. The Weasley's are a nice family, you will enjoy it there, also your cousin Harry Potter is there."

"I have a cousin?"

"Yes, he is your age, his parents, Lily and James Potter, died when he was one, you were living with them when it happened. They got attacked by a dark lord, Voldermort. But more about that later, for now we really must be going. Now if will get some of your belongings together."

"I don't have anything to bring, I was never really given anything worth taking." Lily said, looking down at her feet, a little embarrassed.

"That's fine, now come and hold my arm I will Dissaperate us out of here."

Lily walked up to him and grabbed his arm just as he told her too.

Then there was a little pop and the room was empty, Lily and Dumbledore were gone.

***I do not own any characters, well except Lily E. Evans, Peter Evans and the McCullens, the rest are all J.K Rowlings, they belong to her, she created them, along with the best series in the world! I hope you like my story, I had a dream a couple years ago and it stuck with me, I could never forget about it, so I finally decided to write it. Please Review! Suggestions and tips on writing styles are all welcome! Also I would like to thank the Flamers for there help with editing this chapter, they helped me see that what I originally had sucked and that all I needed was some care and effort (and some grammar corrections!) and my story would be worth the read! So if you don't like the Flamers, I don't really care, they helped me with my stories, so if you won't read the story then your missing out on one great read! lol***


	2. Meeting & Friends

*I know its not perfect, and took all long time for me too post it, but ive been majorly busy with school ending, then woorrk! its beeen awful, ive had this done for about three weeks.. soorry it ttok so long :( The third chapter will be on soon, maybe a week or two! Anyways, once again id like to say that none of the characters except Lily, and her parents, are of my creation there all J.K Rowlings C:

and if anyone wants to read a story by mee, its on i use the same user name, hope you enjoy it C: its not the best but w/e!! THANKS YOU ALL and please comment if you like it or not, im always up for suggestions!*

Out of know where there came a pop, and two people appeared. There was a beautiful young woman in a bright yellow dress and an older man in a purple robe and cloak. The two were standing outside a fence that enclosed a very tall house that was leaning towards one side, the only thing that seemed do be holding it up was magic.

Lily and Dumbledore entered the gate then walked towards the house.

Sure, Lily smiled as she thought too herself, it's not the most beautiful house but it looked like a house that people like living in. Unlike the many orphanages she had lived, they were more like prison then a home to Lily.

As they got closer to the house they heard a women shouting:

"Ginny change that outfit its dirty, Harry dear… oh my…here take this. Oh, there here. EVERYONE DOWN STAIRS NOW!"

Dumbledore gave a little tap on the door, and then he entered, Lily following close behind him. They were in that appeared to be a very small kitchen with a table that could fit nearly ten people at it. Then all around the house were a bunch of people, most of them had bright red hair and a lot of freckles, but two of them didn't have red hair. The two other people both appeared to be around Lily's age of fourteen. One was a girl with very large bushy brown hair, the other was a boy, he had very messy black hair, and what looked to be a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, then as Lily looked more closely she noticed his eyes, they were green, just as hers are.

"Hello everyone," Dumbledore said, smiling too everyone. "This is Lily Evans, the Majesty."

"Hello," everyone said at the same time, except for two tall boys who were identical, most likely twins, who said about 2 seconds too late, they smiled to each other.

"Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley," said an older looking women with red hair, most likely the one whom had been yelling at everyone, "This is my husband Arthur," he also had red hair, Lily assumed all the red haired kids were theirs, "This is my third eldest son Percy, these are the twins Fred on the left and George on the right and then our youngest Ginny, she is a year younger then you," She pointed too Ginny, she had red hair a little past her shoulders, she smiled nervously at Lily as her mother said her name, "Then our youngest son Ron." She put her hand on the shoulder of a boy with red hair, he was taller then Molly, as most of the kids were, his cheeks went scarlet as his mother said his name, but he still smiled at Lily, staring at her in a way that made her blush a little as well. "Him, Hermione," Molly continued as she pointed to the bushy haired girl, "and Harry." She nodded towards the boy with black hair and odd scar, "Are all in the same age as you." She finished then smiled at Lily.

Everyone smiled at Lily, then looked away, staring out windows or at their feet.

Molly, noticing the tension and said "Well, lets get back to work, could you kids set up the tables outside, we can have some tea before supper." She walked over to the counter and turned on three kettles. "We have lots to get ready, with Diagon Ally tomorrow then the Quidditch World Cup after that, we musn't get to bed too late, so come, come get to work."

Then without anyone speaking, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George went outside, then once they were outside Lily could tell they had started talking about her.

She heard some one say, "She doesn't seem very shocked about everything that's happened. You figure Dumbledore told her everything?" It was a girl who said it. Puzzled by what the girl said, Lily wondered who had said it so she could ask, but when she looked out the window to see who was talking, all their backs were too her.

It's like moving into a whole new orphanage all over again. Lily thought, but of course she was used to this, having moved to so many.

"Well, I'm sorry to rush out in a hurry but I really must be going, thank you for taking in Lily, especially on such short notice." Dumbledore said, "But I really must get going, Fudge wants to talk to me about the tournament."

He walked towards the door, and then nodded to Molly, Arthur and Percy then turned to Lily, "You'll enjoy it here; if you have any concerns just ask Molly or Arthur. I'll see you in a couple of days at school." He padded her on the shoulder, then left. Lily heard the quiet sound of a pop meaning that Dumbledore had just dissaperated.

"Well, Lily it was lovely to meet you," said Percy, as he pushed his glasses back unto his nose, "But I should be getting back to work, I have an essay to write on the thickness of cauldron bottoms. Excuse me." He walked past Lily, then up the stairs.

"Lily, it is so nice for you to come and stay with us, and of course Dumbledore only asked us because of Harry, since he's your cousin. Did Dumbledore tell you that?" Arthur said as he sat down at the table.

"Yes, he mentioned that my cousin Harry, whose parents were killed by some dark lord, would be here." Lily said, feeling uncomfortable, but smiled politely at Author and Molly.

"Yes such a terrible thing to happen, especially right after what happened to your parents. But that's the past, why don't you go outside with the kids, I'll bring your trunk upstairs to Ginny's room, you'll be staying in there with her and Hermione. If that's all right with you?"

"Yes, that's good, and thank you very much for allowing me to come stay with you." Lily said, giving them a little curtsey. The orphanage had made all the students talk and act to the teachers and caretakers with proper manners.

"Oh, it's nothing darling, just go outside and have fun, I think Bill and Charlie are home. And don't forget," Lily had started to walk outside, then turned back to face Molly, "Have fun, that's the most important thing you can do to repay us."

Lily went outside, everyone was sitting at the picnic tables talking, but they stopped as soon as one of them caught sight of Lily. She walked up to the table, the only available seat was beside Ginny, and so she sat down beside her.

"Well you must be Lily, I'm Bill, and this is Charlie." Said another red haired guy, and he pointed to another red haired guy. He was very built, like the twins were, unlike Ron and Percy who weren't as build, they were just tall. But the twins were both, built and tall. Then there was Bill, he seemed like a smart person, like Percy, but unlike Percy he seemed like a very funny person to have around, he had long red hair tied back in a ponytail, and he was wearing an earring that appeared to be a fang. He would have fit in perfectly, not at diner with his family, but at a rock concert. Lily smiled to herself imagining him at a wizard rock concert, flying around and rocking out to music.

"Yeah, I'm Lily, it's nice to meet you both." She smiled at them as three tea pots came flying from the house.

Everyone went around passing the milk and spoons to each other, nobody said much though.

"Excuse me Ginny could you pass the milk?" Lily asked Ginny, the milk jug has right beside her right arm, and Lily was on her left.

Ginny who was shaking to begin with, now jumped of her seat when Lily talked too her.

"Never mind," Lily said, she opened her hand over the table and the milk flew into it, she took the milk and poured some into her tea, then looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?" She said, sounding shy, and scared that she may have scared them. And the last thing she wanted was for them all to be scared of her.

"How without a wand underage trouble." said a shocked looking Ron. He was looking from Lily then to the milk then back again.

"Sorry didn't get that?" Lily said. What is wrong with them, I thought they were wizards, seriously, did they all just miss the tea come flying out of the house, Lily thought to herself.

"Ignore Ron, he's just shocked how you got the milk to you without using a wand, and that underage wizards aren't allowed to do magic outside of school. It's illegal." Said Hermione, sounding all smart, but confused on how Lily had got the milk to her without a wand.

"Oh, I didn't know. Dumbledore never mentioned anything about underage magic not being allowed. He just told me about my powers, apparently when my parents were killed, the person who killed them messed up the spell and everyone in a 10 meter radius died, and all their powers went to me. So I have some extra magical ability." It didn't seem that weird to Lily, but of course she was used to being different then everyone else, it was the story of her life. But apparently everyone else was shocked about the news.

Even Arthur and Molly, who had just walked outside and had taken a seat and the end of the other picnic tables seemed surprised by Lily's ability, but not as freaked like everyone else was, almost as if they expected it.

"It's very common for someone in the Royal family to have an extra ability, that's why that family became the Royal family. You see, for generations, the McCullens have had an extra power, something they could do without a wand. It's quite interesting why they have it, and that not many other wizards do. Anyways, about the underage magic fact, Lily here, is allowed to perform magic, it's all a perk of being a Majesty." Arthur said, looking at all his children, Harry, Hermione and Lily.

"I think I've read about the McCullens," Hermione said, "I was doing some extra reading for a History of Magic, and if I'm correct, they are the second oldest wizarding family known, but the most powerful. They even have a say in laws that are made." She said very intelligently.

"Well, that's enough about that, we have better get eating, you all have to get up early in the morning if you want to go to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow." Molly said, just as the food came flying out of the house, and landed on the tables.

Everyone was grabbing food off the table, and were eating. Lily took a little of everything, and when she had tried some she found it very good. So she took more, it was all very good. Sure the food was edible at the orphanage, but never really good, and if it was there was never enough to have seconds.

After everyone was done eating, Molly was cleaning the table and Percy and Arthur had gone upstairs so Percy could show Arthur his essay, everyone who stayed outside were telling Lily all about the wizarding world.

"Do you guys play any sports? You did say something about Quittige? What is it?" asked Lily.

"It's a game we play on brooms; Harry, Fred and George are on the school team." Ron said, looking at Lily, "It's not that hard to understand, there are seven players on each team, there are three chasers, they throw around the quaffle, which is a scarlet ball, they try to score on the other team's goal posts. Then there's two beaters, they have bats and hit around bludgers at the other teams players and keep them away from their players, there's also a keeper that keeps the quaffle away from the goal posts on there side. Then there's one seeker."

"That's me, I'm seeker on the school team I fly around and try to catch the golden snitch, it's a really small and fast ball that's near impossible too see, and if I catch it we get 150 points, and the game is over." Harry said, it had been the first time he'd talked to her, Lily just stared at him. She looked over his face, and then to his eyes, his green eyes, her eyes.

"So at school there are four different houses, what does that mean?" Lily asked Harry, but he didn't answer.

"Well, when you start your first year when your 11, you get sorted into your house, there's Gryffindor which we're all in, and there's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You can find more stuff about Hogwarts in Hogwarts: A History." said Hermione, she must be a know it all, thought Lily, this girl knows about everything. "I can lend it to you if you like, I have it memorized." She smiled.

"Do you have to get sorted?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore didn't really say anything about that. But I'm not sure." Lily said, puzzled, she didn't want to be sorted, what if she was put into a different house then everyone else.

"Well, I don't think you should be sorted, you should just come into Gryffindor." replied Ron, looking down at the table, playing with a piece of the wood that was hanging out. It looked as if his face was turning bright red.

Molly yelled from the house, "Bed time everyone, Ginny if you could show Lily where your room is, she's going to be in there with you and Hermione."

"Yes mom, come on guys we should get up there before she has one of her fits, there never pleasant to see." Ginny said, as she got up.

Everyone else followed her, away from the tables and into the house.

They went up a couple flights of stairs until they got to Ginny's room it wasn't as big as Lily imagined it but all the same it was very nice. It was covered in posters of people flying around on them, and the people on them were actually moving.

Lily walked over to the cot that had her tiny little trunk on it, she opened it and rummaged through it looking for something to wear, but of course she didn't have any pajamas in there. Lily hadn't bought a pair of pajamas since she was six.

"Lily if you want you can borrow a night dress since it looks like you didn't bring any." said Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione, but it's alright I don't need a suit case to bring clothes. One of my special powers is that I don't have to bring any clothes with me, I just think of them and then they appear on me." Lily said, smiling at the two other girls, as they gawked at her.

"Oh, can you show us how you do it?" Ginny said as her eyes grew to fascinate over Lily.

Lily nodded, then within a second changed from her dress into small pair of pink shorts with black polka dots and black tank top.

"Wow that is so cool!" said Ginny, her eyes still popping.

"Thanks." Lily smiled at the other girls, starting to feel like she belonged, almost. But of course, ever time she thought she fit in, something always happened to prove that she will never be the same as everyone else.

"Lights out!" called Arthur from down the stairs.

The three girls crawled into bed, as the lights went out. Then Lily, who wasn't feeling very tired, decided to go visit someone who she knew would enjoy her company. And with a silent pop, that nobody heard, Lily had dissaperated.

In the highest room of the house, Ron and Harry were there talking since nobody could hear them they didn't feel the need to follow the rules.

"She's really hot don't you think Harry. Ron was saying, " Oh come on Harry you have to think she's hot."

"I might of if she wasn't my cousin!" Harry replied, sounding annoyed and bored of the conversation.

"Well I still think she's hot."

"Well thanks Ron." said Lily who had just appeared on his bed, but he couldn't see her because it was so dark.

"What are you doing here?" said Ron, he reached out and touched her arm, "How on earth did you get in here without anyone hearing you?"

"I dissaperated, duh. And I'm up here cause I know there's no way Ginny and Hermione were going to do anymore talking, and I assumed you two would be, so I came too see, and I was right. But if you want I can leave."

"You got nerve Lily." Harry said. "If anyone catches you we'll all be dead." He sounded cautious but amused that she had the guts to brake the rules of someone who was allowing her to live with them for a couple of days.

"Thanks, so what's it like at Hogwarts?" Lily asked, excited to learn more about the school she will be attending.

They talked for that they was about two hours until they fell asleep, Harry on his bed and Lily and Ron on Ron's bed, his arm was still on hers.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Heres the third chapter, obviously, lol. Well, I hope you like it, I worked hard on it so please review it even if you don't like it, and if you feel that somethings are confusing just let me know, and I will either make a change or try to help you understand.**

"They do make a cute couple." Fred said.

"What is she doing up here anyway?" Ginny said, "I didn't hear her leave my room."

"What the? Why are you guys up here?" said a half asleep Lily as she stretched and looked to see who was talking.

"Speak for yourself, Lily" Ginny said, sounding as if she was trying not to laugh.

"What what's going on," said Ron looking around then remembering last night, and Lily sitting beside him, "Oh." He grinned.

"Mom said get up now, or you can stay here." said Ginny.

"What's taking you guys so long, oh." Hermione said walking into the room then noticing Lily and Ron, George came in after her.

"Looks like Ron's got himself a girlfriend." said George.

"That's right he's got a friend that's a girl, that's all." said Lily getting up then changing into jeans that were cut into small shorts with red cami tank top.

"I wish I could do that, and you better put on longer shorts or mums going to freak." said Fred, his eyes unable to break from Lily.

Lily looked down at her shorts, then shrugged, wiped her eyes and followed Fred as they went downstairs leaving Ron and Harry to get dressed.

After about five minutes Ron and Harry joined them all downstairs for breakfast. A very quiet breakfast, since it was so early everyone was almost falling asleep in their toast. All except Bill, Charlie and Percy who were all still upstairs in bed.

"Where's Charlie, Bill and Percy? Are they not going to the, what was it again? Diagon Alley?" Lily said to Ron, very quietly since she was so tired.

Ron yawned then answered her, "Ya, it's Diagon Alley, and no they don't have to come cause they don't go to school anymore, so they don't have to go out and get school stuff." He yawned again then went back to his food.

Arthur walked downstairs, and then to the door, "Come on," He yawned, then continued, "We should get going, we have a portkey to catch at 1:30, and we don't want to miss that, so we should hurry and get all the shopping done."

Everyone got up slowly and made there way to the living room. Lily frowned to herself, thinking how on earth going to the living room is going to get them to Diagon Alley.

"Umm, why aren't we leaving through the door?" Lily asked Ron.

"We use floo powder to travel, its cheaper then renting a car." Ron said as they all lined up around the chimney, then Fred stepped forward and grabbed a hand of what looked like dust, and stepped into the chimney, threw the dust down and said very clearly, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Then with a flash of green flames, Fred was gone.

"It's pretty simple Lily, just make sure you pronounce very clearly just as Fred did and you'll be fine." Molly said to Lily, handing the bag of dust to her.

"Umm," Lily hesitated, "I think I'll just dissaperate there, I can do it, just tell me exactly where I should go."

"Are you sure?" Author asked her, "You've never been there so it may be harder for you to get there without flinching yourself."

Lily thought about it for a second, and got no bad feeling about what she was about to do, "Yes, I'm sure. Just tell me the place."

"Okay, go to Diagon Alley, Gringotts. It's the wizarding bank. We'll all meet you there." Author said.

"Okay, I can bring someone, just incase I end up in the wrong spot." Lily said, hoping Ron could come with her, she had a feeling that her and Ron were going to be great friends, and that they were already very good friends. And personally she was growing very fond of him.

"Well, maybe just incase. George, why don't you go. You know your way around there pretty well." Molly said to George, he smiled then nodded.

"Ya, alright." He walked beside Lily, "This isn't going to hurt is it?"

"No, not really," Lily smiled, grabbed George's hand then turned to Ron, Harry and Hermione, "See you guys soon." Then smiled and thought of Diagon Alley and Gringotts.

Then, after about 2 seconds Lily heard George say, "Wow, that is so much faster then floo powder."

Lily looked around, there were people every where carrying bags of things. She looked at the windows of buildings; all of them had pictures of people moving on them. It was very bright and different to Lily, she smiled, "Wow."

"Yah, I know. I remember my first time here. I was five then so it was a little different for me, but it's still amazing." George smiled as he looked around, then he grinned as he looked at Lily.

"Is that Gringotts?" Lily pointed to a huge building that was directly in front them, grinning in 'aww' of all the things around her.

"Yupp, Gringotts, the wizarding bank."

"That's a bank?"

"Ya, it's huge on the inside, every wizard around has there money there. It's even said that there's a dragon guarding some of the richer families." George said, and then a thought came to his mind, "Hey, I wonder if there's a dragon guarding your family's vault?"

"Dragons? Really? I'm not sure my family has a dragon, Dumbledore didn't get into explaining that much to be, but Hermione said the my family is the second richest family, so I'm assuming there's going to be some high tech security." She frowned as she said it, laughing she continued, "I so just confused myself!"

"You made it!" Ron shouted. Lily turned around to see Ron, Hermione, Harry, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Fred, all walking towards her and George.

"Yah, of course we did." Lily said, as she walked towards them, and gave Ron a hug.

Ron blushed as Lily gave him a hug, and wasn't going to let her go, but he heard some clear there throat, and the thought cleared his mind.

"Okay, come on. We don't have any time to spare if you all want to make it too the Quidditch World Cup later today, we'd better hurry." Author said as he led everyone up into Gringotts.

They all walked up the steps of Gringotts, and in the two doors which here guarded by two goblins that just reached Lily's elbow.

Lily looked to Ron who was walking beside her and mouthed, "Goblins?"

Ron nodded before walking through the doors behind Hermione. Lily followed close behind him, and would have stopped in 'aww' as soon as she walked in if Fred hadn't been behind her and gave her a little push when she slowed down. The building was huge and would have looked like a normal old fashioned bank if only normal banks were worked by goblins. They were everywhere, behind every desk, their long noses only inches from the paper they were filling out. None of the goblins looked very happy; in fact they all looked mad and serious. Lily got the impression that she never wanted the cross the back of a goblin.

They all walked up to a counter with a goblin behind it, he looked at all them then said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we would like to visit four different vaults." Mr. Weasley said to the goblin. "The Weasley's with this key," He put a small golden key on the counter. "The Granger vault with, Hermione your key please," Hermione handed Mr. Weasley her key, then he put it down beside his own, "The Potter vault," Harry had already handed his key to Mr. Weasley, as the goblin gave Harry a curious gaze, "And then Miss. Evans vault. Dumbledore said that I could get it here." Mr. Weasley looked back at Lily, then back at the goblin.

"Ahh, yes Mr. Dumbledore said that the Majesty would be coming soon. Her vault is number 1781. There's no key for it, only a goblin's logged in hand can open it." The goblin said, looking at Lily with the same gaze he gave Harry. "If you follow me, I will bring you to your vaults."

They went to Harry's vault first; it was fully of small gold and silver coins. Then after that they went to Lily's which was guarded by a water fall, and a dragon. George was right; Lily who was very fascinated talked to the goblin about everything she saw. Apparently there are only four families who have dragons guarding them. Hers, the Ministers, the Lestrange's and the Malfoy's, everyone frowned and 'hmped' when they heard the Malfoy's had a dragon, but Lily thought nothing of it.

After Lily grabbed a purse full of coins they headed to Hermione's vault. It was nearly empty, but 'had enough to get her through her years at Hogwarts and three years after that,' according to Hermione. The last vault was the Weasley's. As they approached Ron had grown very quiet, Lily couldn't figure it out until they reached the vault and opened it to find less then was in Hermione's. Ron was frowning and blushing as they made there way back to the top and out of Gringotts.

As the exited Gringotts, Lily was talking to Fred, George and Ginny about the best shops in Diagon Alley, there favorite was the joke shops. Fred and George also told Lily in a quiet whisper so that there parents couldn't hear, that they planned on opening their own joke shop, but they couldn't right now because their mom kept burning everything they made, so they said they were going to re-open when they get back to school.

"Okay, if we want to get this all done I say we spilt up and go into groups of two, then we should get done faster and get to the World Cup faster." Mr. Weasley said. "Since Lily, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George need to get new robes they are all going to get those at Madam Malkin's Robes. And that leaves Molly, Ginny and myself to go and get the books and all of Lily's necessities, we'll meet up at Flourish & Bolts."

"Oh, Arthur don't you think one of us should go with the kids?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I was going to suggest that, but its going to take three of use to carry all the books, and all of them have to get fitted for their robes, there's no other way Molly. Come on." Mr. Weasley said, then waved goodbye to us then headed to get the books with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who was sulking because she had to go with them and not with everyone else.

"Come on guys, we should better get going." Hermione said as she led them all down a lane full of people.

Everywhere there were people pointing and staring at Lily, and a couple of them pointed to Harry as well.

"Why are all the people staring at me?" Lily said as they all walked along the street. "It's getting kind of awkward." She laughed then turned to look at one of the store windows, she stopped when she saw her face staring back at her.

"Okay, that's creepy." Lily said slowly, and wide eyed.

"What?" Ron said, then turned to see what Lily was looking at, "Well, I guess that's why there all staring a you. Hey, isn't that what you were wearing yesterday?"

"Ya, that's what I wore, how did they get my picture so fast?" Lily said.

"That's the magic of paparazzi, it's creepy but its cool." Fred said, as they all walked towards a shop that had manikins in wizard robes in the front windows.

"Uggh, I hate getting fitted." Ron said as they walked in.

"Um, we need six Hogwarts robe fittings please." Hermione said to the lady who was sitting on a stool behind a counter.

"Jaclyn, we got six more Hogwarts robe fittings." The lady called over her shoulder, then turned back to the group. "One of you can go just behind that rack there, the rest can go to the back." When no one moved the women continued, "Don't all rush up at once, you." She faced Lily, "You look familiar, so you can go behind that rack, Jaclyn is already working on another Hogwarts boy. As for the rest of you, too your left and down the wall, there's a women called Sydney down there, she'll take care of you."

"See you soon guys." Lily said as she walked over to the rack of clothes, and behind it. There was a very pale guy standing on a short stool, with light blonde hair having a woman, most likely Jaclyn, fitting a black robe to him.

"Come here darling," Jaclyn waved her hand ushering Lily over, "Yes, yes come here, get up on the stool." Lily walked over and stood on the stool beside the blonde boy, "Well aren't you just a tiny figure, I'll have to go to the back and get some smaller robes." She turned to face the boy, "You just stay put, and don't move or you'll poke your self, and I don't need to hear you complain anymore."

The women walked away, and left Lily and the blonde boy alone. He turned to Lily and said, "Your Lily Evans right?" His voice sounded smirky, like he was the best and he knew it and constantly told people that he was.

"Yes, I am." Lily smiled to him. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, I've seen you in the papers, you're the latest news." Draco smiled a little, but it looked more like a smirk too Lily, almost as if he didn't smile normally. "Is it true that you were hidden from the wizarding world by some guy who didn't want you to take your royal title?"

"Umm, ya that's just about it." Lily blushed a little; it was kind of odd how he knew so much about her with out actually knowing her. "I think I've heard about you too." Lily said, trying to think about what Dumbledore had said about the Malfoy family.

"Really?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ya, Dumbledore mentioned something about your family. I just can't really remember." Lily thought for about it for a second then it clicked, "Yes I remember! It was your family that was going to take the title 'Majesty' if I didn't claim it by my fifteenth birthday or something." Lily looked at Draco, he was pretty good looking, his hair was styled back, and his face was very pale, which was odd considering that the summer was still going and it had been a very warm summer. Besides the pale skin, he was a very good looking guy and he looked as if he was about the same age as Lily, and he goes to Hogwarts.

"Yah that was going to happen, the official papers were going to be signed on January 1st, I'm not sure why but anyways it's not going to happen now because Dumbledore found you." He gave a little smile, but didn't seem very happy.

"January 1st is my birthday, that's why the papers had to be signed on that day. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause this, I didn't know anything about wizardry or anything before Dumbledore found me. I'd grown up in an orphanage having to move about every month because my caretaker didn't want me too be found. I'd never had friends until Dumbledore brought be to the Burrow." Lily said, realizing that she had almost tearing up, and why am I telling this to Draco, from what I've heard he's not the nicest guy Lily thought to herself.

"Are you apologizing to me?" Draco said, sounding amazed.

"Yes, I didn't think that what I did would cause some people to I don't know practically hate me because I caused there family to lose a title that they wanted." Lily said, looking at Draco, to his amazing brown eyes.

"Well this is something knew. I'd thought that I would hate you, but you're nice and well I can't hate someone who is this nice to me. You seem like a cool girl Evans."

"Did you just call me Evans?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling at him.

"Ya, you don't mind do you? I call everyone by there last names. It's a habit." Draco said, smiling a smile that looked more like a smile then his other one did.

"Ya, it's okay. As long as I get tot call you Malfoy." She laughed as Jaclyn walked back towards them.

"Here, this one seems like it should fit you, I might have to take it in a little, but you seem tall enough to fit it." She walked over to Lily carrying a pile of black robes. "Here put this on."

Jaclyn worked on Malfoy while Lily pulled on the black robe. "Um, I think this one is good."

Jaclyn turned to Lily, "Well it's a good length, hmm, pull it around lets see if its small enough. You have such a perfect figure. And you look familiar, have you been here before?"

Lily pulled the black material around her, "No, I've never been here before."

"She's the cover story in the paper. You know Lily Evans, the Majesty, just found yesterday by Dumbledore." Malfoy said, in a kind of 'I can't believe you don't know her' voice.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, it is you! Lydia, Lydia it's her, she's the Majesty! She's here!" Jaclyn yelled to the lady at the front desk.

The lady, Lydia, came running back to where Lily and Draco were standing, "What do you mean Jaclyn?"

"It's her! It's her! Get the paper Lydia, get it, get it!" Jaclyn said, nearly jumping up and down.

Lydia walked back to the front desk, and then screamed, "Oh My Gosh! It is her!" She running back, "You're her! You're Lily Evans!"

Lily looked at Malfoy, he was grinning with his eyebrows raised, "Ya, I'm Lily Evans." She smiled at Jaclyn and Lydia.

"Can I have you autograph?" Jaclyn asked, "Lydia grab a pen will you darling?"

After signing a couple of autographs for both Jaclyn and Lydia, Lily and Malfoy walked to the front desk and paid for there robes, then stood outside the shop and waited for the rest of the group to finish.

"Well that was awkward." Lily smiled as they stepped outside.

"It wasn't that bad, but they were kind of loud. It won't be that bad at Hogwarts." Malfoy said, he then paused and then continued, "What house are you going into? Do you have to get sorted, because your not 11, do you get to choose?"

"I'm not sure; I'm hoping that I'll get to choose. Cause if I do, I'm going into Gryffindor. What house are you in?" Lily said, hoping she hadn't offended Malfoy in some way, because he had frowned when she said she wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"I'm in Slytherin, why do you want to be Gryffindor?" His voice had lost his charm that it had only a second ago.

"Well, all my friends are in Gryffindor, and my cousin, Harry Potter."

Malfoy looked disgusted at this news, "Your Harry Potter's cousin?"

"Umm, ya. His mother is my dad's twin sister. They never knew each other though, it's a long story. Why, what's wrong with Harry?

"Harry is a." Malfoy had started to say.

"Draco, who are you talking to?" Someone said behind of Lily, she turned to see who it was. What she saw was a grown up version of Malfoy. "Oh, Miss. Evans, what a pleasure it is too meet you. I hope my son has been polite to you?"

"Please Mr. Malfoy, call me Lily. And yes, Draco has been very polite." Lily smiled at Mr. Malfoy, and then turned to grin at Draco.

"Well that's a first for him." Mr. Malfoy smiled at Lily, "Not to seem rude, Miss. Ev. I mean Lily, but Draco and I must be going, were heading to the Quidditch World Cup, so we really must be going."

"Oh, I'm going there to. Maybe I'll see you there?" Lily turned back to Draco, the excitement growing in her, and she could tell Draco could see it because he smiled that smile that convinced Lily that everything she had heard about the Malfoy's was wrong.

"Well, maybe, but we are going to be in the Ministers box. But, shouldn't you be in there too, considering who you are. But if your not then I doubt we'll see you, the World Cup is huge, insanely huge." Draco said.

"Well, come along Draco, your mother is waiting. It was nice meeting you Lily." Mr. Malfoy said, and then nodded with his head for Draco to follow.

"I'll see you at school Lily; maybe you can ask Dumbledore if you can have two houses, one in Gryffindor and Slytherin." Draco smiled then walked after his father.

"Bye Draco!" Lily called after him; he turned and waved to her. Lily smiled and waved back.

"What are you doing? That's Draco Malfoy!" Ron shouted to Lily as he walked out of the store, a bag similar to her own in his hands.

"I know that, I was talking to him." Lily said, as she turned to see everyone coming out of the store and looking at her as though she just committed a crime.

"Ron, leave her alone. How was she supposed to know who Malfoy was?" Hermione said, as she started to walk.

Everyone followed, as Ron said, "She knows because we told her! We told her about all the things he did to Harry with the Dementors, and how he tried to get Hagrid sacked. And how his family is all for You-Know-Who."

"Well he was nice to me, and he didn't seem that evil at all!" Lily said as they made their way over to Ollivander's so she could get a wand.

"Never mind Ron, just let her be!" Hermione said, "There it is Lily, Ollivander's, he's the best wand maker there is. Just go on in, there's not enough room for all of us in there."

"Okay, I'll be back." She smiled at everyone, and then walked into the store.

There was an old man with white hair and beard, standing in a corner piling small boxes on top of each other.

He turned to look at Lily, "Ahh, Miss. Evans, a pleasure, a pleasure." He smiled then gestured with his hand for Lily to come forward. He took out some measuring tapes and measured Lily's arm, and her hand then he walked away down an isle.

"Come here, come give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said as Lily walked forward.

Lily took the wand from him, and gave it a little wave, nothing happened.

"Hmm, how about this one?" He handed her another wand.

Lily gave it a wave, once again nothing happened. After about thirteen different wand tries, Lily was starting to lose hope. But Mr. Ollivander always had another wand for her to try.

"Maybe, maybe, let's try it." He was saying as he walked down into the back of the store, then came back to Lily carrying three cases of wands. "Now these wands, these three wands here aren't like normal wands. Most wands are made of a type of wood and one feather from a bird or a hair from a tail. Never has a wizard ever had a wand made of more then one animal power. But you, you are powerful, extremely powerful. Just, just maybe, one of these wands could be for you."

He took out one of the wands, "This one is birch wood and two unicorn tail hairs, give it a try."

Lily took the wand from him, and gave it a little wave, nothing happened.

He took it back, then gave her the second one, "This one is oak with two dragon heart strings."

Lily tried this one, but again nothing happened. And again Lily started to become even more frustrated that there wasn't a wand out there for her.

"And this one, this one is the most powerful wand created, oak wood and three phoenix tail feathers."

Lily took the wand from him, and instantly she felt power. Power went through her body awakening power that she had never felt before but was some how familiar to her, like she had felt it before, used it before. That was because she had, the power she was now feeling has the power that got put into her the day her parents died, this power has her parents power, power of her parents friends, and it has this power that killed the man that tried to kill her.

"Ahh, finally, the wand always chooses the wizard Miss. Evans, that's something you should never forget, never." Mr. Ollivander said as he and Lily walked back towards the front of the store.

Lily bought her wand, and then went outside to join her friends and tell everyone about her wand, and how it has three phoenix tail feathers in it.

They all started walking back to where they were told to meet Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Hermione started telling Lily about what she had read about wands last year, "It said that it is unsafe the use more then one magical creature when making a wand. That it could harm the wizard who tried to use it. But then again, I guess your more powerful then the normal wizard."

"Ya, I guess I am, just another way that proves that I'm different from everyone else." Lily said, as she walked beside Hermione and Fred.

"Ahh, Lily nothings wrong with being different, I mean look at Ron, he's completely different then everyone else and he still manages to make some friends." Fred said, and then started laughing with George and Ginny.

"Speaking of Ron, where did he go?" Lily said, looking around. Ron was no where in sight, I wonder if I hurt his feelings by saying that Draco was a nice person? Lily thought to herself.

"I think he went to get something for Pig," Ginny said, then noting Lily's frown said, "It's his owl he got last year, I named it Pigwidgeon, but Ron thinks it's a stupid name, and decided to call him Pig."

"Umm, okay first, why would you name his owl Pigwidgeon and second where the heck did you come from?" Lily said, as she looked at Ginny, who was supposed to be with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley getting everyone's books.

Ginny smiled, "We got all the books so mum told me to get you guys while she and dad brought them home, they dissaperated so it would be faster. And I named him that because it's an adorable name. And he's an adorable owl, so it all fits."

"It's not an adorable name, it's stupid." Ron said as he walked up towards Lily and Ginny, "I tried to change it but he had already gotten used to it. So I'm stuck calling him Pig. So you got a wand Lily?"

"Ya," Lily smiled and pulled her wand out and showed it to Ron, "It's different, like me, its more powerful. It has three phoenix tails feathers instead of it, and oak wood."

"Three tail feathers? I didn't know that was possible?" Ron said as he turned to look at Hermione, as if she would prove that it was possible.

"I've read about it in books, only really powerful wizards can use them, apparently if they try magic with a normal wands, the chances of it breaking is very high. No wizard has ever had one thought, well until now." Hermione said matter-as-factually.

"That's impressive Lily, the most powerful wizard alive, what does it feel like?" Ron said, not even commenting on what Hermione had just said.

"It feels weird. Like when I picked up the wand, I felt the power rush through me, and awaken power that was already in me power that felt so unfamiliar yet like it's always been in me. So all I can think of is that it's the power that get put into me the day that my parents died, so its not my power, its everyone who died powers, its my parents power." Lily said, getting quieter near the end, thinking that if it wasn't for her, her parents would still be there with her, she wouldn't have spent her first twelve years in an orphanage.

Nobody responded to this, nobody knew what to say, none of tem had been through something like that, only Harry knew what it was like to lose his parents, but not to have his parents, a bunch of other people, and their killers power all into his own body.

They all walked quietly until they reached Flourish & Bolts. There they found Mr. And Mrs. Weasley talking to a huge man who had to be nearly ten feet tall, and the size of four men in width.

Harry's face lightened up as he rushed forward to great the man, "Hagrid!"

Lily then realized that this man must be Hagrid, the Hogwarts game Keeper and teacher of Care and Magical Creatures. Ron and Harry had told Lily about him last night, about how they and Hermione all visited Hagrid for tea and biscuits. They also warned Lily to never eat Hagrid's cooking, he was a great man but his cooking wasn't always edible.

"Ello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny." Hagrid smiled down to all of them, then he looked at Lily, "And you 'ust be Lily Evans, read 'bout you 'en the paper, I did. Front page news you are."

"Hi." Lily said shyly. She's not really a shy person, but when your talking to someone who could kill you by sitting on you, you tend to get a little shy around them.

"So your'll 'oing to the World Cup tonight?" Hagrid said.

"Yes, and speaking of that, we must be going, we don't want to be late and we still have to bring all this stuff home. It was nice talking to you Hagrid, and I'm glad your enjoying having the um." Mr. Weasley stopped saying then looked at the kids, "Creatures coming."He smiled, and then waved to Hagrid as he walked towards the fire place.

"Umm, come on Ron, I say he dissaperate back, I'm still not trusting that 'floo powder."Lily said as she turned to Ron and grabbed his arm.

"Umm, are you sure I've never dissaperated before." Ron said nervously, clearly wanting to go with Lily, but not really wanting to dissaperate.

"Yes, Ron you'll be fine. Just look at George he made it in one peace." Lily pointed to George, but he was already gone into the fire place and distempered to the Burrow.

"Fine." Ron gave in, "Mum! I'm going to go with Lily."

"Yes, fine Ron, see you in a minute." Mrs. Weasley said, not really paying attention to Ron; put trying to get Ginny to put down a book that she wanted.

"Come on Ron!" Lily grabbed his hand. "Hold on tight."

Ron, not trusting that his grip would be tight enough, put his other arm around Lily's waist then the two of them disappeared, and appeared not exactly where Ron was expecting, but exactly where Lily wanted to be.

"What are we doing were?" Ron asked looking around, they were at the Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"I want an owl, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"Lily smiled and then pulled Ron's hand into the store.

They walked up to the counter and Lily asked the man behind the counter, "Excuse me?"

"Yes," He looked up, "Dear me, your Lily Evans?"

"Yes, yes I am." Lily smiled at the man, while Ron looked a him uncomfortably.

"What can I do for you Miss. Evans?"

"I'm looking for an owl, or a bird, well something along those lines, but I want it to be special, different." She said the last part clearly, emphasizing it so hopefully the man caught it.

"Well, I may have something here for you. It was only born four days ago, and is a bit to pricey for most, but I have a feeling price is nothing for you?"

"That's correct." Lily said, careful not to look at Ron.

"Well, if you just follow me," He walked down past a couple of owls, and then took a left through a door, both Lily and Ron followed, "Here she is." The man was holding a small bird; it was red, orange and yellow with magnificent beauty.

"It's beautiful, what is it?" Lily asked.

"A phoenix, a very rare bird, this one happens to be the off-spring of Albus Dumbledore and a wild phoenix, I was lucky enough to rescue this one yesterday. The mother had a banded it, as most phoenix's do. Her name is Fiest, you may have her if you wish to pay the price."

"I'll take her, thank you so very much." The man handed Lily the cage, and followed him as he walked back to the counter.

"It's a total of 4286 gallons, and 51 knuts." The man said.

"I don't have that much on me; can I write you a check?" Lily said, not sure if wizards have checks or not.

"Of course, there are some spare checks just here," He reached under his counter then puller out a pile of checks, "Here you are." He handed one to Lily.

She filled it out, and then handed it back to the man.

"Thank you Miss. Evans, it would have been very hard for me to sell her without you."

"It's my pleasure." Lily smiled and then exited the store with Ron and Fiest.

"Wow, a phoenix, there amazing, there tears have healing powers and they can carry an immense about of weight. It's incredible, it was Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, that rescued Ginny, Harry and I in out second year. I told you about that right?" Ron said as soon as they left the store.

"Yes Ron you told me, now come on, your mom's probably worried sick. Do you think it will hurt her if I dissaperate with her?"

"Nah, she's a strong bird."

"I hope your right." Lily grabbed Ron's arm, "Maybe you should hold on to the cage, I think it will work better if I actually hold Fiest." So Lily took the little bird out of the cage and it flew up for a second them landed on Lily's arm, she looked at the bird then said, "Are you ready?" The bird just blinked, she then turned to Ron, "You ready?" Ron nodded in agreement then the two of them dissaperated with Fiest on Lily's arm.


End file.
